Just Another Bad Boy: My Interpretation
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: This is my interpretation of Chapter 11 of a story called 'Just Another Bad Boy' that was written by taytay3. Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!


**Hey, guys! As you may have been informed by the summary, this is my interpretation of a story called 'Just Another Bad Boy' by taytay3. It's about how Ally spends the summer with her friend, Taylor, and Taylor's family, which consists of her soon-to-be step-father, and his son, Austin Moon, whom is a total jackass.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Austin and I strolled over to his car, two feet away from each other. We awkwardly sipped our sodas as the time consumed our minds. I had been thinking about his words lately and how him and Taylor had been hiding this from all of us. I mean, they had gone a month, a month without telling anybody, preferably their parents that are soon to be married, that they were in a relationship.

But…the way he looked at her showed me that he does have a heart, even though, at times, it may seem robotic. The way his eyes looked reminded me of an innocent child Christmas Morning―a gleeful, joyous aura that could never be erased for the rest of the year.

I have to give them props; they did a fabulous job of acting like they never knew each other when they 'met'. Then, how the acted like they hated each other was convincing.

I guess that it was so good, I never saw it coming.

Austin fished for his car keys from his left-front pocket. He walked nearly next to the cars that passed, and I was drifting off in the street that barely sported passing cars.

He slurped from his drink, causing me to cringe. I pressed my lips together to prevent from lecturing him about his unfathomable manners.

As we approached to his car, Austin clicked the 'UNLOCK' button on his keys…

…but what shocked me was when they were knocked to the ground by a group of jocks in jerseys that slagged over to us. They all bore a bored expression, but, if you looked into it deeper, you could see that they were planning something. Something bad. They all wore jerseys that belonged to some sort of sports team, but, since I'm not into that stuff one bit, I don't know which one. But I do know that the colors belonged to a school that they all attended.

"Hey, Moon," one of them sneered, walking up to Austin until they was almost no space in between them. He had raven black hair and light, olive skin. Blue eyes that were a little dull and a smirk that was dangerously unattractive on him.

"What do you want, Jet?" Austin asked, annoyed. He rolled his eyes once he saw Jet crossing his arms. You could practically see how Austin was trying not to insult Jet, whom was at least a few inches shorter, was a total diva when he was put in charge.

Jet gave a short nod upwards and tried to intimidate Austin, but the blond seemed unfazed by it. It was almost as if he was amused by the effort.

Jet took a huff of air, obviously not pleased, and said, "we heard you got out of Juvy. What was that, the seventh time? How was it there―did you get yourself a bitch?" He laughed rudely, causing a chain effect on the other members of his group to ape his actions.

Austin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It seemed like Jet was the cocky person of the group that believed he could get whatever he wanted because he's on a sports team and his family's rich.

"It was fine, thank you very much," Austin replied. He then attempted to push past the group with his shoulders, but he was pushed back forcefully, causing his back to recoil against the metal of his car.

I decided, for the best to everybody here, to intervene. Austin was obviously going to start a fight, and he could possibly be arrested again.

My breath that I took before speaking was shaky, but I knew that I had to ignore the little voice in my head and do something stupid for once.

"O-o-okay," I said, laughing that I now had everybody's attention. "Let me get this straight: you're picking on a guy who's at least four inches taller than you," I held up fingers and popped up my hip as I listed each point, "has been to Juvy, like, seven times, has breath-taking anger management problems, and has at least three times more muscle mass than you." I saw Austin giving me a confused look through the corner of my eye, but I continued. "Now, I can recommend you a few hospitals, but I don't think those would do you much good." My eyes narrowed as I drew out my last words with a whisper.

In the blink of an eye, I was pressed up against the back, car door, hands pinned over my head and Jet's face frighteningly close to my own. It was at the point where I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?" He asked me sickeningly, but I knew that he had other thoughts running through his perverted mind.

My head tilted and I decided to play a little game with him. He thinks that he can do whatever, but he's about to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, really?" My eyes widened slightly and my head rocked from the left to the right. "Well, get ready, 'cause I'm about to get gorgeous." I kneed him harshly in between his legs, causing him to double over in pain. His hands flew to his crotch, then, he looked up at me, despair in his eyes.

But, I didn't give him any time to speak, for my fist snapped him in the face, colliding with the area between his left eye and his nose.

Once he fell to the ground, I placed my foot on his stomach and pressed it down a little bit, then harder, and harder.

Gaining control over his groaning and whimpering, he said, "I guess Austin isn't the only one that gets angry easily." I stomped on his stomach. He flinched up, knees and head coming closer together as he arched his body against the dirty pavement.

I looked over at the other guys and Austin, seeing how their faces held pure shock. I grabbed the car keys from the ground and climbed into the drivers seat, jabbing the keys in the ignition and turning it to the right.

What I found funny was how I barely showed any expression whatsoever. I didn't even pant. I just acted like nothing ever happened.

I strapped on my seatbelt and put the car into drive, pulling out of the parking spot that Austin parked backwards into.

My eyes travelled over to Austin to see that he was still surprised. I rolled down the passenger's window and told him to get in the car, otherwise, I would leave without him.

Austin made a beeline towards the door, head down.

That outta show them.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Especially taytay3. I want to know her opinion! I just started reading the story last night, and it's really got my eager for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


End file.
